A New Beginning?
by Pipkins
Summary: A Naomi/Emily fanfic which describes their interaction thus far.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I decided to write a Naomily story to keep myself busy between episodes and not die from the lack of scenes we're shown. The first of these is from Emily's POV, and the next will most likely be from Naomi's. Let me know what you think, and I'll add more as I go.

College hadn't exactly started well but it did mean summer was over. I used to sit by the window at home watching as the world drifted by. By ten o'clock Katie had perfected herself enough to finally leave in order for me to get some peace... and my brother? Who cared where he was. I'll be honest; most of my summer was spent gardening. Yeah, it's not the most popular past time but at least its one thing Katie doesn't want to steal off me. I can't even begin to imagine that we were once so close, we're complete opposites!

So already this year I've had my outfit stolen by my supposed 'Sister' numerous times. I say this with much doubt, as even though we could fool almost anyone into believing we were the same person, I'm sure she's adopted. I'd also been reunited with a few old faces, though I'd had one particular image in my head all summer, this I'll get to later. Finally, I'd made some new friends. Friends? I'm not sure it's the right word to be honest; I know them about as well as I know where Katie came from.

I had no idea Naomi Campbell would be at the same school as me again. And as much as I could see she hated it, I was overjoyed. Before you ask, not the Naomi Campbell... she's cute but definitely not my type. Naomi has the most amazing eyes; they're bright blue and undoubtedly the first thing that'll catch your eye when you meet her. That is, if you don't get lost in the vibrancy of her hair beforehand, it's blonde before you ask. I'd like to say we had a history but it's definitely more of a speck in a historical timeline.

We kissed. It was amazing.

So I thought I'd end the paragraph there to demonstrate a point. Just as quickly as I had written that sentence, it had ended and 'we' were over, clever huh? Naomi ignored me from that point onwards and I tried my best to push that moment to the back of my mind. It wasn't until recently that I'd spoken to her again, but Katie was close at hand to throw all sorts of brutal comments towards Naomi. Katie knew that we'd kissed, and she didn't like it one bit.

I'd told Katie that Naomi had kissed me. I don't even know why I'd done it but I had and I'd regretted it ever since. The most recent example of Katie's commentary was when we were helping out a boy named Thomas, I'm not even sure why I agreed to it but he was an amazing rapper and it meant I could spend more time with Naomi, always a bonus. Just as soon as I'd been silenced by Naomi's eyes on me, Katie had concocted yet another insult. I snapped, I confessed that I'd been the one who'd kissed her (though also stating that this was the influence of MDMA) and although Katie seemed dumbfounded Naomi stayed.

I've been invited to a party tomorrow. Pandora approached me at school and insisted that I and Katie came. I think she's nice but she seems to be under the impression that me and my twin are inseparable. I'm not sure if I'll go. When Pandora tried to check if I would be going I suggested that she should invite Naomi and hinted that I wouldn't go otherwise. She caught my drift (I think) and invited her. Even if I have to put up with Katie for a while, a night with Naomi is just what I'm looking for.

I'll keep you updated...


	2. Chapter 2 Naomi's POV

(Naomi's POV)

In the summer I had taken to my room much more than usual. At night I'd stare out into the darkness, waiting for that moment when the ordinary changed. It never did, not once. On occasion, I'd make the odd trip to the shop, or park, or bench. Anything to get my mind away from home, but my thoughts never stopped buzzing around my mind. I'd wrap myself in my duvet, sheltering myself from the cold, harsh world around me and yet these were the moments when Naomi Campbell was most alive...

The first day of college rolled around too soon. I was forced to sacrifice those silent nights for those of work, reading, and parties. I didn't think I'd get invited to any parties this year, not with the reputation I have.

Okay, I'm both writing an extremely sappy journal entry and complaining that I've been invited out... what the fuck is wrong with me? Anyway, where was I?

Right. So my first day wasn't really that unusual. Got called a lesbian about ten times, and thought of as one god knows how many more times. Oh, and I got 'chatted up' by some moronic wanker... you know, the sort that looks like he should be wearing a loincloth and holding a stone weapon? His interests were pretty primitive anyway. I got him to back of eventually, not before he flashed his tattoo to everyone in assembly and it wasn't in the most conventional of places.

That's when I caught her looking my way. Fucking Emily Fitch. Otherwise known as my permanent pain in the ass. Sometimes I can see love hearts form in her eyes when she looks at me. She's gay, but not according to her sister. If you ask Katie Fitch, her rather less pleasant or pretty twin sister, I'm the gay one. Suits me fine, why the hell do I care what she thinks?

Emily is a headache, but Katie is a migraine. I can't be within ten feet of her without receiving an insult. And the two of them can think whatever they like about me, I couldn't care less. I don't need friends I've gotten by well enough without them.

Emily tried to kiss me once. I'm not homophobic; I'm just disappointed that she chose to lie about it (I hate injustice). From that point on I kept my distance, you can only have so many rumours about you at one time.

College this year saw the three of us reunited again. The aforementioned moron (Cook) invited us to a party, but I didn't stay long. I did, however, stay long enough to be insulted a few times by Katie. Secondly, we chose to help out a boy named Thomas. Selling weed is not my specialty, and it provided yet another opportunity for Emily to perv on me. She did one thing right, her small outburst saw Katie dumbfounded when she admitted she'd kissed me (total highlight of the night).

I was invited out to a party this weekend. Pandora skipped up to me and practically pinned me to a locker before I agreed, but I didn't bother to ask her why she was so forceful. I guess she has as many friends as I do here, but it affects some more than others. I have no idea if I'll even go, guess you'll have to wait and see...


	3. Chapter 3 Pandora's Party Emily's POV

"I want to kiss you now..."

That phrase had echoed in my head since the underground party and it was starting to grate on me. The small ounce of confidence I'd had from that day had slowly dwindled and I was back to my shy, self-confident self. At college I avoided everyone, even Katie. Yet this party was tonight and I was determined to seem un-phased by Naomi's rejection. Her face was in my mind all the time, the grace and confidence she possessed were something I could only dream of. I lost count of the number of times I had fallen into a day dream about her, and for a few minutes became the willing victim of this dominant woman. It was only after a long silence that I'd snap out of this dream and see her looking over at me in disgust and I'd know I was awake. Once I was so lost in this dream-state that I walked straight into a door and I'm pretty sure I could see her giggling underneath her breath. It's hard having to accept that the girl you love doesn't love you back. Heh, love... I guess that's what it's called? I mean there's no way this is just a crush. I almost felt like crying when I came to the realisation that the kiss we shared in our old school was the closest I'd ever get to her lips again. That is, apart from my dreams... but you wouldn't want to hear about them.

I decided to go to Pandora's in the end. Wanna hear what happened? Probably not, but if you've read this far you might just fancy flicking a few more pages.

I walked up to the house that Panda had directed me to (about fifty times over). I think by the end of her lecture, I knew how to get to her house better than my own. I heard singing from down the road, it really didn't suit this small cul-de-sac (I automatically assumed Katie had something to do with it) As I turned the corner to the driveway, my stomach did some sort of gymnastic move... you know? Oh, damn what are they called? A somersault! That's it. Anyway, my princess was standing by the door, ready to throw on that stupid front she used in front of other people.

Her outfit made her obvious from miles away, her style is unique. And in the sunlight, the shade of her hair looked almost angelic. When she turned my way her eyes stopped me in my tracks and I had to fight back the mass of compliments I felt like throwing her way. My hand reached for the bottle I'd brought with me, vodka. I told her I hadn't been to a pyjama party before, and that I'd brought vodka but we were both as bewildered as to what to bring. Naomi always knows what to say to make me feel awkward as hell. She seemed confused as to why she'd been invited to the event and I spat out that I'd asked Pandora to invite her. Enter lesbian conversation.

It cut me deep to bring this up again. And she immediately assumed I'd wanted to invite her so that I could try something on. I'd be lying if I hadn't thought of it but it certainly wasn't my intention. She questioned if I'd tell Katie I was gay yet, and I assured her I wasn't... she definitely wasn't convinced.

"Me, not muff muncher. Me cock cruncher."

It sounded so primitive and degrading but at least we were off the topic of my sexuality. Glad to be off conversation regarding me, I asked if she'd had any 'cock' recently and her reply brought a smile to my face. Typical Naomi humour. A neighbour of Pandora's sparked brief conversation with us, only to reprimand us on our awful lifestyles... I think he needed to get some to lighten up, but most certainly not with my baby.

Pandora snatched open the door to us and threw our party gifts of booze into the flowerbed... that vodka was expensive, and my chance of getting any confidence tonight, shit. Her house was immaculate and I felt almost as though I'd be tainting it by being there.

"Ems and Naomi are friends. Really good friends."

Oh shit. That was sure to piss Naomi off. I looked to the ground as we were introduced to Pandora's mum, and I was reunited with my resident pain in the ass (Katie, if you didn't get it) and Effie. I don't know why people jump to the conclusion that because we're twins, we're siblings who love and respect each other constantly.

The party resembled some sort of five year olds. Jelly, brownies, twister... this would be an interesting night. This was the low point of my day. After Katie's confession that she'd spiked the brownies with MDMA, she and Naomi began to trade every vulgar comment under the sun. My heart sank, and for the moment I questioned if there would ever be any hope for Naomi and I. She seemed closer to Katie than ever, and I saw her slipping through my grasp.

Katie, Naomi and I sat upon Pandora's bed in disbelief as she showed us the outfits we'd don for this evening, hideous. I felt like refusing to even put them on, but everyone else was eventually convinced. I watched as Naomi reached for the bottom of her shirt, and allowed my stare to caress her body, working my way from her hips to her bra as she struggled to free herself from her shirt. I realised that I'd probably have been staring for a while now, and snatched my glare back to the ground before she saw me perving on her.

When we were clothed in our brand new outfits our group was complete. Enter the chocolate brownies. Everyone dug in, and minus Pandora began the first of our drug fuelled antics. Dancing in that group was one of the strangest things I've experienced and though me and Naomi held our distance, our eyes met frequently.

It didn't take long before Pandora's mum was well and truly out of it, and me and Naomi shipped her into her bedroom, checking that she was breathing before we left completely. We went downstairs and Naomi decided she wanted some form of alcohol, suited me fine. When she returned she offered me a drink, but that wasn't what I was looking for. I struggled to answer the question, and after a few moments I gave up completely.

I moved my body towards hers, and leant forward until our lips met. I had no idea how she'd react, but at the time I didn't give a fuck. She didn't pull away, instead I felt her lean inwards and meet my lips as we kissed. We parted and she reminded me that her behaviour was based upon the drugs we'd taken, she could tell herself that if she wanted to but MDMA only gave me the push I needed to act this way.

Our bodies became closer than when we first kissed, our lips meeting again and applying suitable pressure to fasten the interaction. I stopped myself from rushing things, and instead we both maintained the moment by responding to one another through another kiss. After a few moments we pulled away.

"You're gay."

Well done genius. She offered me a wink, which sent a shiver down my back and walked away. Like an obedient puppy, I followed, entranced and shocked that she'd been so responsive. We shuffled into the garden, and I had to hurry to keep up with her as she bounded onto the bouncy castle. Suddenly all things I had known to be innocent from my childhood would be changed into symbols of her and I together. The innocence of brownies, pyjamas, and bouncy castles would all be lost. But who needed innocence when I had Naomi Campbell?

Just as soon as she'd begun to play on the castle, I'd followed suit. My coordination was lost, and this was the perfect thing for it. We leapt around for a few minutes, before we both lost strength and crashed into the wall, falling down onto the bouncy bed below.

I gazed into her eyes as I had done so many times in my day dreams. But this was not a dream, it was very much real and I was very much lost in the moment. I felt for her hand, locking my fingers within hers and pushed myself upwards in order to lean over her. I gazed down at the perfect example of a girl I'd ever seen and lowered my head towards hers, allowing our lips to meet once again. Naomi's tongue lapped against my bottom lip and made its way towards my mouth. Our kiss deepened and I felt her arms wrap around me, holding me in place above her as my tongue played against hers. Sounds came from the street outside, car horns and shouting but none of them affected me and my baby. Instead, the sounds fell around us and only fuelled the exchange of kisses that were now taking place.

Naomi pushed against me, breaking the kiss as she flipped me onto my back and pressed her nose against mine, "Glad you came?" I didn't reply, instead I pushed my lips against hers and rolled her onto her back again, kissing her as passionately as I had done when we fell and letting our lips meet in the place of conversation. Her hands had laced around my body once more, and I shivered as I felt her reach the clasp of my bra, offering a small moan as she began to take the lead.

The moment was perfect, and surreal. But as a smash came from inside, my head darted upwards. Naomi and I sat beside one another, glaring through the window and watching Danny and his teammates acting like the idiots they were... men. My hand reached for Naomi's but she jumped forwards, "Come on Em. We better try to sort something out."

I found it hard to hide my anger, Katie had wrecked the moment as usual and all I could do was follow as Naomi tried to salvage the organisation of Pandora's house. My fingers reached for my lips, remembering the kisses that had taken place only minutes before. All I could do was hope that moments like this weren't once in a lifetime...


End file.
